


go get drunk, do something dumb

by bayaningbituon



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, Spin the Bottle, Spin the Bottle Truth or Dare, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayaningbituon/pseuds/bayaningbituon
Summary: kiss a girlbite your tonguedo what you're told“Ooh,” Alexis squeals, and she taps her fingernails against her glass as she ponders. A wicked glint appears in her eyes, and her lips curl into a smirk. “Stevie, I dare you...to call your crush.”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd/Alexis Rose
Comments: 7
Kudos: 95
Collections: Goshi Sprinkle Prompt Fics





	go get drunk, do something dumb

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was: drunk dialed/ texted ex/crush AU.
> 
> Enjoy this short little unbetaed cuteness!

David smiles into his glass, making eyes at Patrick sitting across from him. He nudges Patrick’s foot playfully, and Patrick takes the opportunity to run a sly finger against the bottom of his foot. David pulls his foot away quickly, laughing lightly at the tickle. 

Alexis, sitting beside Patrick, makes a face and groans, “Ew, David, we can see you.”

Stevie, leaning against David’s shoulder, slurs, “Mmmhmm yeah David, we can see you all the time, so stop it.” She clutches the half-empty bottle of red against her chest and tips forward to point vaguely in Patrick’s direction. She squints at him and continues, “But this guy? This guy doesn’t help at all.”

Patrick chuckles and replies, “Stevie, you feeling okay? Maybe you should sit this round out.” He gestures at Twyla, snuggled against the side of the armchair covered in a throw blanket, and at Ted, snoring on the floor of the living room. “It feels like you’re about to join these two any moment now.”

Stevie shakes her head furiously, and then turns pale and sways a little. David steadies her with one hand, and she swallows furiously before blearily protesting, “Hell no, I’ma win this.”

Alexis smiles at her and boops her nose playfully. “I don’t think so, babe, but it’s so cute that you think so.”

Patrick laughs and nudges Alexis with his elbow. “Well, it’s your turn, Alexis.”

She claps excitedly, and spins the bottle. They all watch with bated breath as it slows, and lands on Stevie. 

Alexis cheers and asks her, “Okay, Stevie, truth, dare or drink?”

David whispers, “I probably wouldn’t choose drink, Stevie, unless you want to lose.”

She glares him, mostly because he was right, and sighs. “Dare, I guess.”

“Ooh,” Alexis squeals, and she taps her fingernails against her glass as she ponders. A wicked glint appears in her eyes, and her lips curl into a smirk. “Stevie, I dare you...to call your crush.”

David and Patrick burst out into giggles as Stevie protests, “Wait, what? No, can I drink instead?”

Alexis shakes her head emphatically. “No, nope! You chose dare, you have to do the dare!”

David adds, “Yeah, and when I wanted to change to drink instead of telling my most embarrassing break-up story,  _ you _ said no. So, no take-backs, call your crush.”

Stevie groans, tossing her head back against the couch and flailing her hands a little. “Ugh, fine,” she mumbles, fumbling for her phone on the couch seat. She glares blearily at the screen before unlocking it and turning to recent contacts. She clicks on a name and places the phone against her ear.

A tinny ringtone starts blaring from the floor next to Alexis, and she picks it up with a small, incredulous smile. “Um, Stevie, you’re calling me.”

“No,” Stevie responds in that drunk, petulant tone of hers. “I’m calling my crush.”

“Which is...me?” Alexis asks softly.

“No, not you, I’m calling Alexis!” she says, pulling her phone away from her ear. She glares at it for a moment before holding the phone towards David. “She’s not answering,” she whines. 

David gingerly takes the phone from her and hangs up the call, before taking the throw blanket across his legs and covering her with it. “M-Maybe she’ll answer in the morning when you wake up, okay?”

Stevie nods sadly, mumbling, “She better,” as she drifts off, still clutching the wine bottle to her chest like a stuffed toy.

Alexis stares at her with a soft smile, phone still in hand. Stevie’s hair is in complete disarray, and her mascara is a little smudged, and yet she still looks radiant. She’s still Stevie, the sarcastic girl at the front desk who wears flannel too big for her frame, the best friend of her brother, but this moment still feels new, like a wake-up call, a beaming spotlight.

Patrick asks tentatively from beside her, “So, how are we feeling about this?”

Alexis presses her lips together to suppress her smile, but she can’t quite hide her pleased expression. She meets David’s soft gaze and can no longer hold back her grin. “Well, I’m gonna have to like, talk to her in the morning. But it’s not...bad.”

David rolls his eyes at her fake coyness, and mutters, “My sister and my ex...well it’s happened before.” His gaze then turns more serious, and he says softly, “But I think it would also be really, really good.”

“Thank you, David,” she replies, before clearing her throat and gesturing to the bottle. “Should we continue?”

As the night continues, as they continue to laugh and drink and goad each other into telling truths or doing dares, Alexis’s gaze continues to land on Stevie’s sleeping form. She feels bubbly, lighter than air, an emotion rising up in her chest that feels a lot like hope. 

Hope, and a feeling like finally, things are falling into place.


End file.
